Megtört szív
by babu.miriel
Summary: A CHROME ügynökök kényszerszabadságon vannak, Finn pedig kiborul.
1. chapter 1

Jótékony sötét burkolta be a sivatagot, s az annak egy eldugott sarkában rejtőző kisvárost. A főutat halvány sugarú lámpások világították meg, a sárga foltokban ezernyi bogár járta céltalan táncát. Apró szárnyaikon megcsillant a kereszteződés felett lógó közlekedési lámpa gyötrően szabályos ütemben villanó fénye. Magányos volt az éj, olyannyira, hogy a máskor rettentő hangos kabócák is némán ültek a házak falán, mint ősi, figyelmen kívül hagyott penészfoltok.

Ezen a csendes, üres estén Finn McMissile úgy ült fel az ágyában, mint akit megcsapott az áram. A sárga útterelőbója fazonú hotelszobában fülledt volt a levegő. A férfi meredten bámult bele a sötétbe, keze remegett, ahogy belemarkolt az ágyneműbe.

Nem aludt, jó ideje képtelen volt rá. Csak feküdt a hátán, s a gondolatok vadul cikáztak a fejében - vagy éppen ijesztő üresség honolt a lelkében. Ám most eszébe jutott valaki, és az emlék kínzó tűzként égette belülről, ahogy ráébredt hibájára.

Kezeit maga elé emelve szaggatott lélegzetet vett, de minden ízében remegő mellkasa megbicsaklott, és Finn kezébe temette az arcát. Nem bírta tovább, lelke kezdte feladni a harcot. Hiába jöttt ide? Békében gyógyulni, feledni…

Hajába markolt, próbálva levegőhöz jutni.

Azt hitte, ennél már nem lehet rosszabb, és most egyszerre az elképzelhetőnél ezerszer szörnyűbbé vált a helyzet. A pár héttel ezelőtti események sorra leperegtek a szeme előtt. Az összes karambol, robbanás, sikoly és halál...

Nem tudta megmenteni a versenyzőket, ezen túltette magát. Semmit sem tehetett volna. De Leland… A társán még segíthetett volna. Ha gyorsabban odaér, ha jobban figyel Leland jelentéseire… Ki kellett volna mentenie onnan, de ehelyett cserben hagyta, Lelandet elkapták, megkínozták és megölték. Ez pedig egyedül az ő hibája volt.

Aztán ott van Holly. Fiatal, csinos lány. Matukával épp csak egymásra találtak, előttük állt az élet, de az a karambol… Most maradék éveit egy székhez láncolva kell töltenie, mert ő nem volt ott, hogy megmentse.

Levegőre volt szüksége.

Kibotladozott a szobából, az éjjeli hideg azonnal arcul csapta - amilyen forró volt napközben a város, olyan hűvössé vált estére. Finn egy darabig céltalanul bámulta a csillagokkal pettyezett eget, karjára libabőrt csalt a hideg, s észre sem vette, hogy nem húzott cipőt. Aztán megrázkódott és tört mozdulatokkal a szomszédos hotelszobához sietett. Ám ez nem a boldog, "majd' kiugrik a bőréből" fajta sietség volt, nem is olyan, mintha félelemből futna. Nem… Finn léptei kétségbeesésről és tanácstalanságról árulkodtak. Szinte nekiesett az ajtónak.

\- Sid… Siddeley!

Siddeley, a CHROME legkiválóbb s egyben legfiatalabb pilótájának kócos feje tűnt fel a bejáratban. Álomkórosan pillantott társára, aki úgy nézett ki, mint akinek most lőtték le az összes családtagját az orra előtt.

\- Eh, Finn, mit akar? - motyogta. Nem tudott leszokni a magázódásról, Finn sokat tapasztalt, komoly szemeibe pillantva képtelen volt a tegeződésre. De ezúttal megijesztette a kép, amit maga előtt látott. A mindig vagány Finn most megtörten állt előtte, nyurga, vékony termete egészen törékenynek látszott. Pedig Siddeley tudta, hogy Finnt aztán nehéz legyőzni bunyóban, akármilyen gyengének is tűnt. Emellett pedig ragyogó elme is volt - ami most összeroppanni látszott.

Finn olyan hevesen ragadta meg Siddeley vállát, hogy a fiú felszisszent.

\- Siddeley… Szörnyű dolgot tettünk…

Azok ott tényleg könnyek? - gondolta a pilóta döbbenten. Lefejtette Finn ujjait a válláról.

\- Mit, Finn?

Ám a kém képtelen volt válaszolni, csak tátogva meredt Siddeley-re. A pilóta sóhajtott és beterelte társát a szobába, lenyomva az első ülőalkalmatosságra, amit talált. Ő maga leguggolt Finn elé.

\- Finn… - kereste a férfi tekintetét, de megijedt, milyen fásult ürességet látott benne. Nem értette állapota hirtelen rosszabbodását, társa eddig egészen jól viselte a kényszerszabadságot. A CHROME vezetője ide küldte őket pihenni, de Siddeley nem tudta, Finnek mennyire szüksége volt erre. Látta a kialvatlanságot rajta, de a férfi energikussága és magabiztos kisugárzása mindenki elől elrejtette a valóságot. - Finn, mi történt?

\- Elfelejtkeztünk valakiről - nyögte ki Finn egy szuszra.

Siddeley nem értette. Axelrodot elkapták, a városlakók mind itt voltak, a versenyzőket és a kitaszítottakat visszajuttatták a hazájukba. Akkor kire gondolhat?

\- Kiről?

Finn nem válaszolt, tekintetét mereven a térdére szegezte.

\- Finn! - Siddeley felállva óvatosan megrázta a kém vállát, de nem kapott semmi reakciót. - Na jó - sóhajtott egyre inkább kétségbeesve. Felkarolva Finnt a kijárat felé támogatta, s egy szemforgatás kíséretében papucsot nyomott a lábára. A szikkadt fű ropogott a lábuk alatt, hajukba belekapott a gyenge szél, és Finn meglebbenő ezüst tincseiről Siddeley-nek eszébe jutott, mennyire nem szerette a férfi, hogy ilyen korán megőszült. Alig volt harmincöt, de az állandó stressz így jött ki rajta.

Átvágtak a hotel és a benzinkút között, az éj még mindig néma volt. A kút üresen állt, de Flo sosem zárta be a vendéglő ajtaját, így Siddeley csak fél kézzel belökte azt, Finnt ismét leültette, és a pult lapját felhajtva eltűnt alatta. Tudta, mi kell a férfinak.


	2. chapter 2

Pár perc múlva Finn kézhez kapta a Siddeley által kevert italt. Érezte, ahogy a görcs kezdett feloldódni benne, de a normális légzés még mindig nehezére esett. Valahogy nem volt teljesen ura a testének. Ivott még egy kortyot, magán érezve Siddeley aggódó kék tekintetét.

\- Csak egy pillanat - motyogta, és feállva az ablakhoz lépett. Megpróbálta összeszedni a gondolatait.

Ám ekkor megnyikordult a pult mögött az ajtó, és Flo tipegett be a vendéglőbe. Göndör, sötétbarna haja a szokottnál is kuszább volt, sötét bőre egészen sápadt volt a halvány lámpafényben.

\- Drágáim, hát ti meg mit csináltok itt? - Hangján hallatszott, hogy bizony ők keltették fel, de ennek ellenére egészen frissnek tűnt. Rápillantott Finn elgyötört, majd Siddeley tanácstalan arcára, aztán a pulton kipakolt italokra, és azonnal átlátta a helyzetet. Habozás nélkül Finnhez lépett és a karjaiba zárta. A kém mukkanni sem tudott, nagyon rég óta nem mutatta ki felé senki ilyen nyíltan a szeretetét.

Siddeley csak nézett a merész jeleneten, nem volt még hozzászokva a helyiek közvetlenségéhez.

\- Nem a maga hibája, Finn! - simogatta a férfi hátát Flo nyugtatóan, miközben biccentett Siddeley-nek. A pilóta bólintott és kiosont az ajtón. - Az egész annak az Axelrodnak a hibája, maguk pedig a lehető legtöbb embert mentették meg!

Finn megkísérelte megrázni a fejét, hogy nem, de Flo nem hagyta. Eltolta magától és szigorúan a kém sápadtzöld szemeibe nézett.

\- Nem szabad hibáztatnia magát, érti? Gondoljon csak bele, az óratoronyban meg is hallhattak volna, Holly is, de sikerült megmenekülniük, magának köszönhetően.

\- Nem, igazából Holly… - kezdett tiltakozni Finn, de Flo közbevágott.

\- Nem csak Holly volt, ezt maga is tudja. Egek, viselkedjen már férfiként! - pirított rá. - Ön a CHROME legmegbecsültebb embere, és itt áll, mint egy ovis, akitől elvették a pöttyös labdát.

\- Nem, nem érti… - fordul el Finn, pótcselekvésként a kezét tördelve.

Flo rá akart kérdezni, hogy mégis hogy érti ezt, de ismét nyílt az ajtó. Siddeley visszatért, magával hozva valakit.

Finnek összeszorult a szíve, ahogy az érkezőkre pillantott. Siddeley előtt egy kerekesszékben ülve Holly gurult oda hozzá, fekete mandulaszemeiben felmérhetetlen aggódással. Még így, hálóingben, kócosan is csinos volt.

\- Egek, Finn! - szaladt ki a száján, ahogy meglátta a kémet. Siddeley vigyázva az ölébe kapta az apró japán nőt és felültette az asztalra. Holly kinyújtotta a kezét Finn felé, a férfi pedig óvatosan átkarolta. Mardosta a bűntudat.

\- Holly, úgy sajnálom… - suttogta, és elengedte a nőt.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! - suhintotta tarkón Holly, Finn meglepetten pislogott. Ezt az alkalmat kihasználva Flo visszaterelte Finnt a székéhez, míg Siddeley Holly mellett maradt, hogy támogassa.

\- Finn! - Holly hangja nem tűrt ellentmondást. - Mit tudtál meg?

Finn egy pillanatig csodálkozott. Honnan tudja Holly… Aztán Siddeley-re pillantott. Aha.

Azon kapta magát, hogy ismét tördeli a kezét. Bár az ital már teljesen feloldotta benne a sokkot, a bűntudata nem múlt el. Félt, hogy mit reagálnak majd a többiek, hiszen ő volt a küldetés vezetője, neki kellett volna mindenkire vigyázni, de csúfosan elbukott.

Megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Emlékeztek a képre, amit egy ügynök készített Axelrodról?

Holly és Siddeley bólintottak.

\- Azt az amerikai Matukával juttatta el hozzánk… - Finn várt, Hollyék arcán felismerés kezdett körvonalazódni. - De hol van ő maga?

Flo vállat vont, ő aztán tényleg nem tudta. Siddeley megvakarta a tarkóját, Holly pedig csücsörített, ahogy gondolkodtak. Finn ismerte minden arcvonásukat.

\- Szerintem visszament Amerikába - kockáztatta meg Siddeley a tippet.

Finn megrázta a fejét.

\- Én nem hiszem…

\- Jaj, Finn! - sóhajtott Holly. - Nem tudtatod, mi lett vele, és…

\- Pont ez az! - csattant fel Finn. - Mi van, ha elkapták? Amit Lelanddel tettek… Az amerikai beolvadt közéjük, elnyerte a bizalmukat! Gondoljatok bele, mit tehettek ezért vele! Istenem, még csak a nevét sem tudtuk… - Lerogyott egy székre.

Siddeley-ék hallgattak. Legbelül mindketten attól tartottak, hogy társuknak igaza van. Az amerikait legnagyobb valószínűség szerint elkapták, és… Nem akartak belegondolni, mit tettek vele.

Siddeley inkább Finn kezébe nyomta a következő pohár italt.

\- Ide figyeljen, Finn! - öltötte karba a kezét Flo. - Az amerikai az ön egységébe tartozott?

Finn lassan nemet intett.

\- Nem, na látja. Nem azt mondom, hogy mindenkit hagynia kell meghalni, akihez nincs köze, de annak az ügynöknek saját feladata volt, saját csapata, így nem az ön felelőssége volt, hogy figyeljen rá. Nem igaz?

Finn utálta, de bólintott.

\- No akkor szedje össze magát, mert itt van még két barátja, akik számítanak magára!

Flo az órára pillantott.

\- Beszéljék meg a dolgokat, én addig csinálok maguknak reggelit.

Siddeley halványan mosolygott, ahogy Flo kioktatta a CHROME top ügynökjét, majd egyszerűen közölte, hogy tojást kell sütnie. Egyre jobban imádta ezt a helyet.

Finn csak bámult a két kémre, de a gondolatai máshol jártak. Lehet, hogy nem az ő felelőssége volt, de egyszerűen megfeledkezett az amerikairól. Ez volt a legrosszabb az egészben. Azonnal indulnia kellett volna, hogy megkeresse, mikor rájött, Matuka nem az igazi kém, de nem, ő inkább játszotta a hülyét, hogy tesztelje egy vadidegen tudását, sorsára hagyva ezzel a CIA ügynököt.

\- Sid… Kérlek.

A pilóta azonnal ugrott.

\- Igen?

\- Felhívhatnánk a CIA-t?

Holly és Siddeley egymásra pillantottak, majd suttogva váltottak pár szót. Finn nem értette, mit mondanak, de látta Holly arcán, hogy nem tetszik neki az ötlet. Ám a végén ha fintorogva is, de engedett Siddeley érvelésének.

A repülőben már melegebb volt, mint a szabad ég alatt. Finn kapkodva magára öltötte szürke öltönyét, ujjaival átfésülte a haját, hogy a CIA feje ne a legrosszabb állapotában lássa, majd bólintott Siddeley-nek, hogy indíthatja a hívást. Holly megszorította az ölébe ejtett kezét, és egy pillantással üzente, hogy minden rendben lesz.

A CIA meglepő gyorsasággal kapcsolt, és egy szőke nő alakja tűnt fel a képernyőn.

\- Itt a CIA Virginiai központja, azonosítsa magát! - parancsolta fa arccal.

\- Itt Finn McMissile, brit CHROME ügynök és Miss Holly Shiftwell a Tokyo-i irodából - tartotta fel Finn az igazolványát, mellette Holly ugyanígy tett. - Az igazgatóval szereténk beszélni. - Finn látta a nő arcán átsuhanó árnyékot, és mielőtt még visszautasítanák, hozzátette: - Az Allinol-ügyben.

A nő azonnal bólintott, majd átkapcsolta a csatornát. Most egy ősz hajú férfi tűnt fel a képen, kezében kávésbögrét szorongatott.

\- Mr. McMissile! - mosolygott a kamerába. - Egyszerre örülök a hívásának, mert gratulálhatok a küldetés sikeres befejezéséhez, és egyszerre aggódom, hogy nem jó hírt akar közölni...- A mondat végét lógni hagyta a levegőben, hátha Finn belekezd a mondandójába, de aztán észbe kapott. - Oh, elnézést… Pete Anderson vagyok. A hölgy pedig bizonyára Miss Shiftwell!

Holly bólintott, Finn biccentett, fogadva a bemutatkozást. - Nos - tért a lényegre Pete -, miért kerestek fel?

Finn ismét csomót érzett a torkában.

\- Uram, az Allinol-ügyben kiküldött ügynökükről szeretnénk érdeklődni.

Pete horkantott.

\- Az attól függ, melyikről. Nem egy ember dolgozott rajta.

\- Tudom.

Finn elakadt, a feszültség beléfojtotta a szót. Ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, a CIA fejének ez nem igazán tűnt fel.

\- Arról, aki beszivárgott a Kitaszítottak közé - segítette ki Holly. - A nevét sajnos nem tudjuk…

Pete arcára baljós árnyék kúszott, Finn úgy érezte, hányni fog.

\- Rodney Redline nem tért vissza Tokyo-ból - válaszolt Pete sötéten, szeme végtelenül szomorú volt. Aztán megszakította a hívást.


End file.
